notes
by frances janvier
Summary: dorian just wanted to be able to meet this s person. sorscha wanted to actually talk to d. (it started with lost textbook) —dorscha school au


**A/N: Sooo, for the Caesar's Palace Challenges by the Dozen, Level 2 was write two aufics. Here's number one. Enjoy the Dorscha ;)**

* * *

The bright red Math B textbook stood out like a neon sign on Dorian Havilliard's desk. He didn't even know before then that the Math A room was shared with the Math B room before then. The dunces sharing a space with the geniuses. That was quite ironic if anything.

Sometimes Dorian too felt like an idiot himself. He never answered questions in class, he never paid any attention in class, and even if he had ever listened to any of the lesson he still wouldn't have understood any of the content. He most definitely did not deserve to be in Math A. In fact, the only reason he was in the advanced level and the only reason he wasn't able to get called out on his misbehavior was because Dorian's father was the principal. The only other kids in the class were the smart _rich_ kids. He wondered if some of the dumbos down in the lower classes were actually just stuck down there because of wealth, and they deserved to be in A, not in B.

He shook his head. _Don't think about it. Dad could find out, and kick me down the classes or even out of_ Adarlan High School _in general._

Back to the matter at hand. The textbook. Dorian flipped through it quickly, looking to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, or anything terrible about it that would make it get left behind on the desk. But there was nothing special: it was just a regular kid's schoolbook. Something quite essential for the day, no matter what. That poor kid... aha. Since it was assumed that only those two classes shared this particular classroom, he would leave it in the same spot, with a nice and polite sticky note explaining that he had found the textbook at his desk, and wanted to make sure it got back to its right owner.

As the teacher began droning on about quadratic formulas or some shiz like that, Dorian whipped out a neon blue post it note and a black pen to begin a note to the kid.

 _Dear random stranger that I have literally never met in my life;_

 _You left your Math B textbook on my desk, and I thought I might return it to you, since in my experience, textbooks are quite helpful for class. Not that I pay attention anyway._

Dorian thought for a minute, and then erased the last line. Too... embarrassing and revealing.

 _Dear random stranger that I have literally never met in my life;_

 _You left your Math B textbook on my desk, and I thought I might return it to you, since in my experience, textbooks are quite helpful for class. Technically, it would have still been at your desk, but you might not have noticed it like you did when you left class earlier, so I shifted it a bit and (obviously) put this neon sticky note on it. I hope you don't mind, and if you mind, I'm quite sorry. I will forever be in your debt, I guess._

 _-Dorian Havilliard._

Wait, no, he shouldn't reveal who he was. The kid might approach him, or tell everybody, or do something that Dorian would be ashamed of and forever look back on and despise himself. Maybe they would even tell his father how weird he was being.

These were all quite silly worries, but there was no harm in just signing his inital. Better be safe than sorry, always.

 _Dear random stranger that I have literally never met in my life;_

 _You left your Math B textbook on my desk, and I thought I might return it to you, since in my experience, textbooks are quite helpful for class. Technically, it would have still been at your desk, but you might not have noticed it like you did when you left class earlier, so I shifted it a bit and (obviously) put this neon sticky note on it. I hope you don't mind, and if you mind, I'm quite sorry. I will forever be in your debt, I guess._

 _-D_

* * *

Sorscha walked into Math B again the next day, keeping her head low, dreading facing the strict teacher and having to confess she didn't have her essential textbook. Not that she was going to get into Math A anyway, but she could at least _dream_ about it if she kept her grades relatively high. Even just one lesson without your textbook? One whole letter grade down.

Slowly, she paraded along to her desk to a sad funeral march, her whole soul seeming to droop along with her body.

And then she saw the heavy book with the blue sticky little piece of paper tacked onto the front. _My book!_ She grabbed it eagerly, and then quickly flipped through the pages to make sure it was absolutely hers and she wasn't stealing, but it was hers, and it was back!

The little blue post-it note fluttered down fro the book, and Sorscha remembered again that it was there. She reached down awkwardly to grab it from under the desk, and started reading it.

" _Dear random stranger that I have literally never met in my life;_

 _You left your Math B textbook on my desk, and I thought I might return it to you, since in my experience, textbooks are quite helpful for class. Technically, it would have still been at your desk, but you might not have noticed it like you did when you left class earlier, so I shifted it a bit and (obviously) put this neon sticky note on it. I hope you don't mind, and if you mind, I'm quite sorry. I will forever be in your debt, I guess._

 _-D"_

* * *

 _Dear D;_

 _Thank you for returning my book to me! I haven't had much kindness directly to me lately, so this was a nice surprise. Yes, they really are. Ms. Kaltain is quite harsh about when we forget our books, and it quite lowers our grade. A lot. It doesn't do much for following along in the lesson in my opinion, but that's just me, I guess. No, no, it's fine. You shouldn't owe me anything at all. Instead, quite the opposite."_

 _-S_

* * *

 _Dear S;_

 _It was really nothing. You don't have to be so grateful. Well, you definitely should have more kindness directed at you in your life, in my opinion from what I can tell so far. Oh, Math B has Ms. Kaltain as well? I despise her to the ends of the universe. I trust you think the same, eh? Hm... How about you get me the best pizza in the world to make up for it? (Just kidding. Please don't.)_

 _-D_

* * *

Their notes continued on for several more days like that, on the neon blue sticky notes, and Dorian so very much wished he could actually talk to S in person. Sorscha so very much wished she could actually talk to D in person. (Dorian was still convincing S that she actually shouldn't buy him a pizza. Please. Also, S should definitely switch math placements with him, in his opinion.)

* * *

One day after class ended, Sorscha's desk tipped over, and literally all of her materials flowed out and onto the floor. Struggling to keep it together, she dropped to her knees, and began to gather up her belongings, one by one. _Shoot, she was going to be late for her next class._

Suddenly, an arm reached past her and scooped up a few pencils. Sorscha looked up confusedly to see a dark-haired boy crouching down beside her. _D._

"Um, hi?" Sorscha squawked out awkwardly, amazed to be meeting her unofficial penpal, or, actually, notepal. "I'm Sorscha, but, uh, you probably know me as S."

"Fabulous to meet you, Sorscha; I'm Dorian," he said, swooping up a folder and then kinda not really accidentally swooped up Sorscha too in a hug.

* * *

 **I'm terrible at writing fluff but eee here take this anyway cx Hope you liked it! (Also, I get that not many people like Sorscha, but please please please don't review just to flame her~**


End file.
